Momento perdido: Le gustas Ginny
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Una platica entre hermanos en la enfermería en la que ella por fin se da a la idea de que le gusta al amigo de su hermano. Momento perdido de HP6.


_**Hola! Regrese después de unas semanas mas o menos con una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita. La verdad jamás pensé que escribiría 10 historias, al principio solo eran 2 (¿Cómo sabias…? & El poder de Ginny) pero ahora me sorprendo como nunca.**_

_**Bien, esta no es mi mejor historia, de hecho me atrevo a decir que esta un poco floja, pero empecé a escribir fics con un momento perdido, se me hace justo llegar a las 10 historias con otro momento de esos.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**No se preocupen que seguiré escribiendo "Y… como es él" solo que no tengo mucha inspiración estos días.**_

_**Sin nada más espero me dejen unos cuantos Reviews otorgándome ranitas de chocolate, cervezas de mantequilla, plumas de azúcar o en su defecto unas grajeas sabor vomito o unas cuantas sabor a menta.**_

_**Yatziri.**_

_**Momento Perdido: Le gustas Ginny.**_

La puerta se cerró con estrepito seguido del intenso olor a flores silvestres mescladas sutilmente con sudor femenino, pero ese no era el único aroma que llenaba la estancia.

Hermione, la chica que él tenía a un lado olía a vainilla y aquella fragancia era más potente y atrayente que la de flores porque ese aroma floral y dulzón había crecido con él, en efecto la chica que entraba por la puerta de la enfermería era su hermana pequeña: Ginny Weasley. Ella no se veía nada contenta, pequeños mechones rojos danzaban atravez de sus ojos impidiéndole ver a lo cual la pelirroja bufaba y fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Ginny? - pregunto Hermione. La aludida relajo un poco el semblante y se acerco a su amiga.

- Hola. ¿Como estas Ron? – pregunto - su tono de voz era un intento de mostrar amabilidad.

Él sabía que su hermana estaba hecha toda una furia y era mejor no alimentar su mal humor o explotaría como una bomba de tiempo.

- Estoy vivo, el partido no ah terminado muy bien ¿verdad? – el pelirrojo y su grande bocaza, tal vez debió de esperar un poco para abordar el tema, pero no podía, McLaggen había arruinado todo y para qué negarlo eso lo tenía muy buenas.

- ¡Claro que no! Ese McLaggen es un completo idiota. Por su culpa el equipo no esta aquí para ver al capitán, de todos modos no le pueden hacer mucho daño sin sufrir detención, aunque el ya la tiene. - sin poderlo evitarlo el chico soltó una risa corta y seca; su garganta aun no se reponía del envenenamiento. - Aunque no negare que me resulto satisfactorio lanzarle ese moco-murciélago. - Hermione rodo los ojos haciendo callar con una mirada la carcajada que pensaban dar.

- Y por eso estas tan encabr... – empezó él.

- ¡Ronald! - le regaño su amiga castaña y alzo los hombros.

- NO,- exploto Ginny - No estoy "enojada" por eso. Dean cree que es muy gracioso lo que le paso a Harry y me... ya me canse de discutir con él por verdaderas estupideces -

- ¿si tanto te desagrada porque sigues con él? - refuto con descaro el pelirrojo, ella frunció el ceño y miro a Hermione buscando algo. La Weasley negó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Como esta Harry? – pregunto. Su mejor amiga se apresuro a responder.

- Solo fue una fractura de cráneo. Madam Promfey dice que no es nada grave, pero tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. - Ginny asintió mientras con algo de temor recorría las cortinas que separaban el cubículo que le pertenecía a su hermano del de Harry perdiéndose por un momento.

- Yo me voy Ron, vendré antes de la cena a verlos - dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras depositaba con timidez sus labios en la mejilla roja del varón Weasley.

- está bien, hasta entonces Herm -se despidió él con la imagen de la castaña sonrojada y sonriente. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose provoco que la única chica en la estancia volteara rápidamente.

- Abre las cortinas - pidió Ron. Ginny lo hizo inmediatamente sentándose en la silla que ocupaba Hermione junto a su hermano.

- No pensé que la próxima vez que Harry vendría seria en una cama como en la que estoy - le dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa perezosa, ella asintió recargándose en su hombro.

- No sé porque siempre es un imán a los problemas - razono ella y ambos rieron. - ustedes tres siempre lo son –

El silencio se extendió por unos momentos hasta que el chico de ojos azules hablo.

- Harry se fue de aquí muy temprano. ¿Les dijo algo nuevo como motivación porque tu querido hermano y excelente guardián no estaba? - ella frunció el ceño y se aparto un poco de él.

- ¿temprano? apenas y llego justo a tiempo, por un momento temí que no se presentara. En verdad que no se que hace, pero siempre tengo la sospecha de que esta o están en algo -

- calla, solo él sabe sus razones - Harry se movió inquietamente sobre la cama y ambos se sumieron en un silencio algo extenso.

-¿Me contestaras lo de Dean? ¿Si te esta desagradando porque sigues con él? - ella se removió algo inquieta en el asiento.

- Supongo que por la misma razón válida por la que sigues con la anguila parlante -

- ¿Lavander? Me estás diciendo que solo sales con Dean por... ¿besos? - Ginny rió con fuerza.

- entonces solo la usas, eso no se lo deseo a nadie hermanito - Ron se sonrojo violentamente y antes de alcanzar el sonrojo Weasley: rojo como un rábano con insolación; trato de componer las cosas, él nunca fue bueno con las palabras.

- Principalmente es por los besos pero tampoco quiero que crea que la uso... porque no lo hago... es... es que desde que dijiste que Herm beso a... ya sabes, pues yo me enoje... y... ya sabes. Hize una tontería. Quiero a Lavander, es buena chica pero me atosiga todo el tiempo y aunque trato de ser bueno, simplemente ya no me sale... ya sabes... yo solo me siento algo culpable... - Ron seguiría balbuceando si Ginny no hubiera puesto sus mano sobre su boca.

- Lamento mucho haberte gritado todo eso, si te das cuenta esta es la primera vez que hablamos bien en todo el año y a decir verdad nunca me ah gustado eso de no hablarnos, eres mi hermano favorito, pero no le digas a nadie - la pelirroja abrazo con mucho cariño a su hermano, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron quien sonreía.

- Esta bien, yo tampoco fui muy amable tampoco, ya sabes que mis impulsos me dominan igual que a mamá. Sé que debo de darte tu espacio, pero entiende que solo lo hago porque te quiero enana endemoniada - ambos rieron - pero... ¿es por las mismas razones que te di que no cortas con Dean? - ella negó y miro por la ventana.

- Dean es un buen chico, caballeroso y siempre activo y sonriente pero últimamente ¡me saca de mis casillas! Creo que tiene celos de todo chico que se me acerca, se parece a ti en ese aspecto y por eso hemos tenido peleas constantes -

- Bueno el solo te protege por envidioso, pero no es el único. Harry y yo te celamos con instinto protector - Ginny busco la mirada azul de su hermano con urgencia.

- Que tiene que ver que Harry con esto ¿él me cela? - preguntó incrédula, señalando al chico a un lado de la cama de Ron, este asintió lentamente.

- Hay que admitirlo enana tienes mucho éxito entre la población estudiantil, si lo que nos ha tocado escuchar... La verdad preferiría que estuvieras enamorada de él, al menos sabría que... una de dos: o no te hace caso y estas a salvo por qué no verías a nadie más... - Ginny golpeo con fuerza su hombro con una mirada llena de furia - o... que salgas con él. Por mi no habría mucho problema, no te haría daño y lo conozco mejor que cualquiera de las babosas que te persiguen - Ginny se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de su hermano.

- ¿Como lo olvidaste Ginny? - preguntó el varón Weasley. - Sinceramente yo eh tratado de hacerlo con Hermione y no puedo-

- Así que por fin lo admites - bromea la pelirroja.

- Y tú no puedes negar que ya lo sabias... -

- La verdad lo sabía desde antes, muchos en la escuela se dan cuenta, menos ustedes. - Ron frunció el ceño profundamente, en realidad no le agradaba ni un poco que cotillearan sobre él y lo que sentía. - aún así no lo saben a ciencia cierta, gracias por confiar en mi… bestia devoradora de comida -

- bueno - dijo el chico de ojos azules tratando de ocultar su curiosidad - ¿como lo hiciste? - Ginny se sonrojo de nuevo mientras nerviosamente jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- En realidad... la realidad es que... maldita sea en realidad nunca lo eh olvidado - confeso y la sorpresa fue tal para Ron que estuvo a punto de caer de la cama.

- ¡Pero has tenido varios novios! - exclamo él.

- ¡Claro que sí! Yo no voy a esperar por él, además estoy con la firme idea de que nunca se fijara en mi: soy tu hermana, para el soy la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y hemos convivido desde siempre como eso. Acepte esa idea, porque al fin y al cabo es válida. Yo no voy a dejar de experimentar solo porque él no me quiera y tal vez nunca lo haga Ron. Debo de vivir y seguir adelante -

- Vaya... nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero tienes razón. Me parece genial que no te hayas clavado con él, no como yo lo hice con Hermione -

- Sabes que no es lo mismo, ustedes pueden triunfar si se lo permiten, solo dejen su orgullo a un lado -

- es un buen consejo, debería de darte un consejo de hermano mayor. No esperes que te diga que Harry no lo vale, porque es una mentira, él si lo vale solo es despistado con esas cosas. Sé que le gustas y mi mejor consejo para ti es que lo hagas sufrir. Hazle pagar por ser un ciego - Ginny sonrió con firmeza y asintió.

- Lo hare si algún día le llego a gustar, te lo prometo. -

- ¿Promesa Weasley? -

- Promesa Weasley - afirmo ella mientras se estrechaban la mano.

- Bien, entonces en poco tiempo la cumplirás. Hermione y yo tenemos una pequeña teoría sobre eso: él parece interesarse en ti poco a poco, lo sé por las prácticas de Quidditch -

- entonces no era mi imaginación - susurra la pelirroja.

- también por que Hermione lo ah atrapado viéndote en varias ocasiones y en cuanto te menciono pone esa cara de estúpido que solo eh visto contadas ocasiones, también se que me tiene miedo y eso es una ventaja por ahora - ambos ríen y se quedan en silencio.

- Debería irme ya, atardecerá dentro de poco y tienes una cita - le dice la chica a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona y tono insinuador.

- ¿Cita? ¿Que cita? -

- ¿Hermione no va a venir? - Ron se sonroja y mira atravez de la ventana

- eso no es una cita -

- pero los dos sabemos que las esperas por eso me voy galán - las carcajadas de ella no se hicieron esperar hasta que menguaron por completo al entrar un avioncito de papel a la enfermería y depositarse sobre la mano del pelirrojo: la nota era de Hermione.

- No va a venir hoy, tiene que acabar una tarea - dijo Ron con voz neutral. Otro pequeño avioncito de papel entro por la puerta pero este iba para Ginny también de Hermione, ella lo leyó rápidamente.

- Ella no lo cancelo por que quisiera, ¿lo sabes verdad? además quiere verme en este instante. Así que ya me voy - ella se levanto y camino con decisión hasta la puerta.

- ¿no se te olvida algo?- le pregunto su hermano- como... no sé ¿despedirte de tu enamorado? - ella frunció el ceño - a que no lo besas ahora que esta inconsciente -

- no me retes Weasley -

- que yo sepa también es tu apellido y un Weasley nunca le dice que no a un reto, mira a Fred y George -

Ginny se acerco temerosa, aparto los cabellos negros como el anochecer y presiono con sus labios temblorosos la frente de Harry sintiendo el sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas.

Por fin lo había besado, ¡beso al mejor amigo de su hermano! Con algo de dificultad abrió los ojos para marcharse de ahí, sonrojada y sintiéndose algo tonta por sus actitudes infantiles aunque debía reconocer que era el primer beso que le otorgaba al niño que vivió, al chico de ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche, ella sintió la vergüenza recorrerle la espina dorsal, sin importarle mucho salió trotando de la estancia con el ultimo sonido de la risa de su hermano, sabiendo que él no le reclamaría su aniñada actitud porque eran mejores amigos independientemente de su unión sanguínea.

Ella se fue sin percatarse de la imagen de un Harry sonriendo efímeramente a causa de su beso…

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
